Un día especial
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Por que ese día era especial para ella y él estaba feliz de poder compartirlo con ella... La mujer más importante en su vida... IchiHime


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias: **Me temo que puede haber OoC, pero es que me gusto la idea jeje… Mmm también les puedo comentar que es mi primer autoreto ya que lo termine en una hora y como cereza del pastel también es mi primer oneshot jeje.

Bien, aquí les traigo otro Ichihime, un Universo Alterno… Es algo así como mi disculpa por tardarme tanto en la actualización del otro fic, pero créanme que espero poder actualizar a finales de esta semana a más tardar. Quería publicarlo desde el viernes, pero estaba un poco enferma, así que mi fin de semana no fue muy bueno, y aprovechando que no hay clases decidí publicar. Espero y disfruten de la lectura y sobre todo que les guste.

* * *

**Día especial.**

**Capitulo Único.**

Hoy era un día muy especial para su esposa. Y para él, pero no por que el día festivo fuera dirigido a él, si no por que él disfrutaba contemplar como su esposa pasaba ese día.

Diez de Mayo, día de las madres.

Hacía exactamente seis años que su esposa celebra ese día, ya que por azar del destino, Orihime Kurosaki tuvo a su hijo Aoshi Kurosaki en sus brazos un nueve de Mayo, un día antes de ese día tan especia para toda madre.

Orihime seguía dormida en su habitación mientras que él y sus hijos preparaban la primera sorpresa del día: desayuno en la cama.

Kurosaki Ichigo seguía manteniendo la misma personalidad que lo distinguió de joven. Una persona protectora de sus seres queridos. No le gustaba que personas ajenas a su vida lastimara a sus amigos, y mucho menos a su familia. Tenía una vida tranquila, era un abogado de buen renombre y cada rato libre que tenía en el trabajo lo pasaba junto a su familia y sus amigos. Conoció a Orihime desde que tenía diez años y mientras veía como crecía esa niña, se dio cuenta que era la mujer de su vida. Llevaban casi ocho años de matrimonio y tenían dos hermosos hijos que querían con fervor.

El mayor de sus hijos era Aoshi Kurosaki, un niño de seis años que se parecía mucho a él, tanto en lo físico como en personalidad, aunque tendía a ser un poco más serio. También era protector, sobre todo con su hermana, aunque a veces la molestara. Si había algo que destacar en Aoshi era la adoración que sentía por su madre.

Su pequeña hija de cinco años, Aiko Kurosaki era su vida. Esa niña lo era todo para él, no soportaba ni imaginarse la idea de que algo la lastimará. Todo en ella le recordaba a su esposa: ojos, boca, sonrisa, ternura… en fin, una larga lista que no terminaría nunca.

Y por último estaba el pilar de la familia, Orihime. Ella había sido profesora en un jardín de niños durante un tiempo, pero lo dejo en cuanto se embarazó de Aoshi y ahora se dedicaba al hogar, y no por que Ichigo se lo hubiera impuesto, si no que ella misma lo decidió, no le gustaba la idea de dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de alguien siendo tan pequeños. Cuando crecieran un poco más, regresaría a su vida laboral. Ichigo conoció a Orihime, gracias a sus hermanas.

_*o*o*o*o* Flash Back *o*o*o*O*_

_Estaba preocupado. Yuzu, su hermana menor había desaparecido en un segundo. Sólo había ido a comprarles un zumo a sus hermanas que estaban jugando tranquilamente con una pelota y cuando regreso vio que nada más estaba Karin._

_-Karin, ¿dónde esta Yuzu?- pregunto tratando de no sonar duro. Estaban solo él y sus hermanas en el parque, su madre había muerto hace unos años y su padre consideraba que él ya era lo suficientemente mayor para llevar a sus hermanas a jugar al parque que estaba enfrente de su casa._

_-¿Yuzu?- dijo la pequeña Karin mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de su hermana. Parecía ser que apenas se percataba de la ausencia de su hermana-. No sé- contestó por fin._

_Ichigo no necesito más para comenzar a buscar como desesperado a su hermana perdida, mientras que de la mano llevaba a Karin que se quejaba un poco argumentando que quería seguir jugando con su pelota._

_Estuvieron alrededor de quince minutos buscando, era una suerte que el parque no fuera tan grande y la ciudad de Karakura fuera segura. Fue entonces cuando vio a lo lejos una cabellera de color parecido a la de él- solo que un poco más oscuro- y a lado estaba la cabellera castaña de su hermana Yuzu, que tenía los ojos llorosos. La niña pelinaranja- que parecía ser de su edad-, traía a su hermana de la mano y en la mano libre llevaba una riata para saltar. _

_En cuanto yuzu vio a su hermano que se acercaba rápidamente, sonrió ya sin rastros de lágrimas y llamo la atención de la niña que la acompañaba y lo señaló a él. La pelinaranja le sonrió a Yuzu y giro su mirada a él._

_-¡Yuzu!- exclamó Ichigo aliviado de ver a su hermana-. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes._

_Yuzu bajo la mirada, estaba arrepentida._

_-Perdón, ichinii. Pero es que cuando me di cuenta de que no estabas fui a buscarte, pero me perdí- decía yuzu mientas jugaba con sus deditos-. Después me puse a llorar, por que no podía encontrarte ni a ti ni a Karin, y fue en ese momento cuando se acerco "Hime" y se ofreció a ayudarme a buscarte- terminó por decir con una sonrisa mientras veía a su nueva amiga._

_-¿Hime?- pregunto Ichigo mirando a la niña que había ayudado a su hermana._

_-Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto- se presento la niña con una sonrisa._

_Ichigo se sonrojo solo un poco, esa niña tenía unos ojos muy bonitos. Grandes y de color gris._

_-Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki- dijo presentándose por fin-. Y este par de diablillas son mis hermanas pequeñas, Karin y yuzu Kuroski._

_Karin que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada, no pudo evitar ver lo que Orihime sostenía en su mano, por lo que su curiosidad le gano y preguntó:_

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-¿Esto?- exclamó Orihime-. Ah, pues es una riata. Se usa para saltar, es un regalo que me dio mi hermano._

_Al ver la cara de interrogación que ponían las niñas, Orihime decidió apartarse un poco y mostrarles como se jugaba- o mejor dicho saltaba- con la riata. A las niñas les brillaron los ojos producto del nuevo descubrimiento y al notarlo, Orihime dijo:_

_-¿Les gustaría intentarlo? Es muy divertido._

_Las niñas aceptaron la propuesta de Orihime, así que después de unas cuantas instrucciones por parte de la pelinaranja hacía las niñas, ella e Ichigo tomaron uno de los extremos de la riata y comenzaron a hacerla girar con suavidad para que las niñas pudieran jugar. Cuando quedaron exhaustas, los cuatro se sentaron en un banco que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, y las niñas se tomaron el jugo que su hermano les había comprado mientras que Ichigo compartía el suyo con Orihime._

_-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana- le dijo Ichigo a Orihime mientras que sus hermanas estaban a unos pasos dándole de comer a unas palomas._

_-No tienes nada que agradecer, Yuzu estaba llorando cuando la encontré y no pretendía dejarla sola llorando- exclamo Orihime mientas se rascaba la nuca, un poco apenada._

_-Es la primera vez que te veo aquí- comento Ichigo mientras mantenía la vista en sus hermanas._

_-Sí. Mi hermano y yo nos acabamos de mudar a una casa de por aquí, así que es la primera vez que vengo a este parque. Nosotros venimos de Tokio, y nos cambiamos debido al trabajo de mi hermano. _

_-Supongo que mañana irás a la escuela, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí- afirmo Orihime con una dulce sonrisa-. Mi hermano se encargo de apuntarme el día de hoy._

_-¿Qué edad tienes, Inoue?- pregunto Ichigo interesado, la verdad es que para él era algo novedoso que alguien le hablara de esa forma tan abierta._

_-Nueve, estoy a punto de cumplir diez, ¿y tu Kursaki?_

_-Tengo diez años- respondió sencillamente._

_-Entonces espero que vayamos a la misma clase- exclamo Inoue con una sonrisa-. Ustedes son mis primeros amigos._

_Y así comenzaron a hablar de todo un poco. Los días siguientes siguieron encontrándose para alegría de las hermanas Kurosaki, que les gustaba mucho la compañía de Orihime_

_*o*o*o*o* Fin Flash Back *o*o*o*o*_

-Papá- grito su hija sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. Mira lo que esta haciendo Aoshi.

Los tres se encontraban en la cocina preparándole el desayuno a su esposa, su desayuno favorito: ramen con pescado hervido. Si, su esposa seguía manteniendo su gusto exótico y extraño para la comida. Durante su embarazo, su principal antojo fue apio con miel.

Cuando viro su mirada hacia su hijo, descubrió que el travieso estaba aventando fideos hacía el piso como si de una guerra se tratara y su hermana buscaba cubrirse con la tapa de una olla por que también parecía ser el objetivo de su hermano.

-Aoshi, deja de hacer eso- reprendió Ichigo a su hijo, que al escuchar las palabras de su padre, dejo de aventar los fideos que correspondían al desayuno. Cruzó los brazos y le lanzo una mirada de reproche a su hermana que sonreía mientas se abrazaba a su padre.

-Deberías de regañar también a Aiko, papá. Ella empezó, me aventó un trozo de pescado que no le gusto- reclamo Aoshi.

-Eso no es cierto, papá. Eso fue un accidente no lo hice a propósito- respondió de inmediato la niña mirando a su papá y a su hermano.

-Eso no es cierto, Aiko. Si lo hiciste a propósito.

-Ya, ya niños es suficiente. Es mejor terminar lo que estábamos haciendo- les dijo Ichigo tratando de poner punto final a la pelea que se había suscitado entre sus hijos. Eran unos niños tranquilos, pero eso no evitaba que a veces hubiera enfrentamientos entre ellos.

Cuando terminaron de preparar el desayuno, Ichigo con cuidado lo coloco en una bandeja. Después, Aoshi y Aiko salieron corriendo de la cocina con dirección a la habitación de sus padres para despertar a su madre.

Cuando entraron vieron que la pelinaranja seguía dormida. Por lo que a la cuenta de tres se subieron a la cama, y con dulces cantaletas le pidieron que despertara.

Poco a poco fue despertando Orihime, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a sus hijos que la miraban expectante y después de unos segundos, se abalanzaron hacia ella felicitándola por el día tan especial. Orihime se limito a sonreírles a sus hijos mientras los abrazaba y los llenaba de besos.

Y esa fue la escena con la que se encontró Ichigo al ingresar con el desayuno. Su esposa y sus hijos abrazados hablando tranquilamente. Aiko giro el rostro para ver a su padre y se acerco a él.

-Vamos, papi. Hay que enseñarle a mamá su desayuno- dijo con su dulce voz de niña mientras animaba a su padre

-Oh que rico huele- espetó Orihime mientras veía lo que Ichigo traía en la bandeja-. ¿Quién ha preparado semejante festín?- inquirió con una sonrisa, mirando a sus hijos.

-¡Nosotros!- determinaron rápidamente Aoshi y Aiko ante la pregunta de su madre, mientras que Ichigo los veía con una sonrisa.

-¿Solamente ustedes?- volvió a preguntar Orihime mientras tomaba un poco de zumo que había en el vaso.

Los niños se quedaron en silencio, como si estuvieran meditando la situación.

-Bueno, papi nos ayudo un poco- dijo al final Aoshi después de unos momentos.

-¿Sólo un poco?- preguntó Ichigo mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a su hijo que era susceptible a ellas.

Orihime y Aiko se limitaban a observarlos jugar.

Orihime era feliz, tenía todo lo que una vez deseo y no pudo debido a las circunstancias en las que nació. Nunca tuvo que quejarse con respecto a su salud, pero era verdad que al principio tuvo una infancia muy difícil debido al maltrato que sufrieron ella y su hermano. Cuando su hermano cumplió la mayoría de edad, se escaparon y desde ese momento su vida mejoro notablemente.

Ichigo también había tenido una niñez difícil, por lo que se convirtió en una persona arisca y reservada, pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse por los demás. Y desde que tenía a sus hijos, Ichigo había comenzado a sonreír más, por lo menos ante su familia y amigos.

Desayunaron con calma mientras sus hijos preguntaban lo que iban a hacer el día de hoy.

-¿Y podemos ir al zoológico? Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos. Aunque también podríamos ir a nadar o si no podrías llevarnos al parque papá- decía Aiko mientras comía lo que su mamá le había servido en el plato. Aiko y Orihime compartían el mismo gusto por la comida.

-Se supone que tenemos que hacer cosas que le gusten a mamá, no cosas que te gusten a ti Aiko- le dijo su hermano mientras le daba un pequeño jalon a su cabello.

-Mamá, mira a Aoshi- se quejo inmediatamente la niña-. ¿Verdad que si podemos hacer algo de lo que yo dije?

-Claro que no, Aiko. Pero la idea de ir al parque me gusta- reconoció el niño mientras miraba a su papá.

-Pues entonces iremos al parque- dijo Orihime mientras sonreía a su familia-. Así que terminando de comer, se cambian y podremos irnos.

-¡Si!- exclamaron los niños felices.

Tan emocionados estaban que comieron todo lo que había en el plato con prisa y en cuanto terminaron de comer, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación mientras que Ichigo y Orihime se quedaban en la suya, también dispuestos a cambiarse.

-Espero que te haya gustado el desayuno- dijo Ichigo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la mujer.

-¡Claro que sí! Ramen con pescado hervido, mi favorito. Gracias, Ichigo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, además todavía faltan los regalos- le respondió Ichigo mientras le daba ahora un beso en los labios y después se apartaba para adentrarse en el baño y tomar una ducha.

Orihime busco rápidamente que ponerse, y se decidió por una falda blanca que tenía bordadas pequeñas flores de cerezo y una blusa igualmente blanca. Sus cabellos los sujeto en una larga trenza y al final se coloco como siempre los broches que le regalo su hermano. Después de quedar lista, tendió rápidamente la cama y después saco del armario la ropa que llevaría Ichigo. Terminando de hacer esto, se dirigió al cuarto de su hija para ayudarla a peinarse. Con cinco años, la niña era muy autosuficiente y su hijo ni se diga.

Mientras terminaba de cepillar el cabello de su hija, tanto Ichigo como Aoshi comenzaron a gritarles desde el piso de abajo que se apresuraran. Hombres, unos completos desesperados. Bajaron y rápidamente se dirigieron al parque que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. Como hacía buen tiempo y a petición de los niños fueron caminando. Los niños iban adelante platicando de lo que iban a jugar, mientras que Ichigo y Orihime se posicionaban atrás de ellos tomados de la mano, cuidándolos como siempre.

En cuanto llegaron al parque, los niños salieron corriendo hacia los juegos que había en el lugar, mientras que sus padres se sentaban en el pasto contemplando a sus hijos divertirse. Cerca de una hora después, los niños se acercaron a sus padres hambrientos y con sed.

-Mamá, mañana vamos ir a ver a mi tía Rukia- pregunto la niña mientras comía su emparedado.

-Pues no lo se, pequeña. Ya sabes que tu tía tiene poco de haber tenido a su bebé, y no se si sea demasiado pronto como para ir a verla.

-Pero yo quiero ver a mi madrina- dijo esta vez Aoshi, que parecía secundar a su hermana en cuanto a sus deseos de ver a Rukia.

Orihime no sabía que decirles a sus hijos, ella también tenía muchas ganas de ver a Rukia, pero por otro lado no quería incomodarla con visitas, dado que en esos momentos debería de estar muy ocupada con su hijo. Y Renji debería de estar en las mismas. Tener un hijo recién nacido en casa no era muy fácil. Miro a Ichigo buscando apoyo, el cual él no dudo en ofrecer.

-Bueno niños. Esta tarde le hablaremos a su tía para felicitarla y aprovecharemos para preguntarle si es bueno que le hagamos una visita, ¿de acuerdo?

Los niños aceptaron el trato que les había ofrecido su padre y después de comer, siguieron jugando durante un rato, hasta que Aoshi recordó que todavía no le habían dado sus regalos a su madre.

Así que decidieron regresar a casa, y de esa manera matarían dos pájaros de un tiro, le darían sus regalos a su madre y podrían saber si verían a su tía pronto, ya que la extrañaban mucho. Era muy divertido ver como su papá se peleaba con su tía Rukia y su tío Renji.

En cuanto Ichigo abrió la puerta de la casa, los niños salieron disparados hacía su habitación para buscar entre sus cosas, el regalo que le habían hecho a su madre. Aoshi fue el que bajo primero y observo como sus padres estaban sentados en la sala esperándolos, así que espero a que su hermana bajara. A los pocos minutos bajo su hermana que ocultaba su regalo tras su espalda. Juntos, se acercaron lentamente a su madre que los esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Toma mamá, este es mi regalo- dijo Aoshi un poco serio y con su mirada atenta a la expresión de su madre en cuanto viera su regalo.

Orihime tomo el regalo y lo abrió despacio, disfrutando del momento. Adentro se encontraba un pequeño portarretrato hecho de cerámica. En la parte de abajo tenía una flor como la que se hallaba en sus peinetas, pero lo especial de ese regalo es que lo había pintado el mismo Aoshi y la foto que figuraba en el portarretrato era una en donde aparecían los cuatro sonriendo a la cámara. Dejo el regalo aún lado y abrazo a su hijo, transmitiéndole una pequeña parte de todo el amor que sentía por él.

-¡Mami, mami es mi turno!- exclamo con impaciencia Aiko, mientras jalaba a su hermano para que se separara de su mamá. Le tocaba a ella entregar su regalo.

-Muchas gracias, Aoshi es muy bonito el regalo- le dijo Orihime a su hijo mientras le acomodaba unos cabellos a su hijo. El niño abrazo por última vez a su madre antes de separarse de ella.

-De nada mami, te quiero mucho.

Cuando Aoshi se separo de Orihime se acerco a su Ichigo que se limitaba a observar la interacción entre madre e hijos. Aiko se subió al regazo de su madre y le tendió una hoja de papel, en la hoja se encontraba un dibujo hecho por la niña donde estaban los cuatro en lo que parecía ser un día de campo. El dibujo era muy bonito. A Aiko le gustaba mucho dibujar. Orihime abrazo a su hija con el mismo amor que demostró con Aoshi.

-Muchas gracias, Aiko, es un dibujo muy bonito, como todos los que haces.

En ese preciso momento sonó el teléfono. Ichigo se limito a contestarlo mientras Orihime se disponía a preparar la cena. Los niños se sentaron a ver un poco la televisión. Después de unos minutos, Ichigo se acerco a Orihime.

-Hime, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pues estoy haciendo la cena.

-Gracias por la brillantez Orihime, pero me refería a algo que no supiera. No puedes hacer nada el día de hoy.

-Pero…- comenzaba a decir Orihime, pero Ichigo no permitió que continuará.

-Yuzu acaba de marcar, ya viene en camino, va a cuidar a los niños mientras salimos- le explico Ichigo mientras abría el refrigerador y tomaba una jarra que contenía agua.

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde vamos a ir?- pregunto Orihime sorprendida mientras se acercaba a Ichigo.

-Eso… eso es una sorpresa- le contestó él mientras salía de la cocina después de darle un ligero toque en la nariz con su dedo.

Yuzu llego media hora después de marcar, justo cuando Orihime estaba terminando su conversación con Rukia, que como era de esperarse estaba cansada debido a los cuidados que necesitaba el bebé, pero no por ellos dejaba de sentirse feliz por tenerlo con ella. Lo último que acordaron fue que se verían al día siguiente para alegría de los niños. Si bien Rukia no era hermana de sangre de Ichigo u Orihime, se querían como tal y pasaban mucho tiempo por lo que los niños terminaron viendo a Rukia y a su esposo Renji como a sus tíos, y sus tíos postizos sentían los mismo hacía ese par de pelinaranjas.

-Orihime, muchas felicidades- fue lo primero que le dijo Yuzu cuando se acerco a la pelinaranja. Se abrazaron con cariño mientras Orihime le daba las gracias.

Después de unos minutos se despidieron de sus hijos dejándolos al cuidado de su tía Yuzu. Caminaron tomados de la mano, eran apenas las siete de la noche por lo que el sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse, pero eso no les importaba. Era bueno tener unos minutos a solas, les encantaba estar con sus hijos, pero no por eso dejaban de extrañar sus momentos a solas dónde solo importaban ellos dos.

Ichigo llevo a Orihime a las orillas del río, un lugar que frecuentaban mucho cuando eran novios y por cuestión de tiempo ya no frecuentaban tanto como antes. Al llegar se tendieron en el verde pasto para pasar ahí su tiempo a solas. A unos cuantos metros se celebraba un carnaval por lo que el sonido del mismo quedaba de fondo. La verdad es que era un ambiente muy relajante para ellos.

-Espero que te hayas pasado un buen día, Hime- le dijo Ichigo a su esposa al oído mientras escuchaban la música.

-Me la pase muy bien, gracias- contesto Orihime mientras se apoyaba en su esposo.

De pronto cohetes empezaron a tronar en el cielo iluminándolo, la vista era hermosa. Era algo que le gustaba mucho. Desde que era niña siempre le habían gustado los juegos pirotécnicos y con el paso del tiempo eso no había cambiado. Por eso Ichigo la había llevado ahí, ese era el mejor lugar para verlos. Era un espectáculo hermoso.

Mientras observaba el espectáculo, Ichigo aprovecho para sacar su regalo. Una pulsera de plata, sencilla pero hermosa. Comenzó a colocársela mientras Orihime observaba el cielo, pero ella al sentir el contacto de su mano, volteo a ver a Ichigo y vio la pulsera. Sonrío.

Era un día muy especial para ella.

-Gracias- dijo en voz baja mientras lo abrazaba.

-Nada de eso, gracias a ti. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida- y después de esas palabras le dio un dulce beso para continuar viendo el espectáculo pirotécnico.

* * *

_Antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que llegaron hasta el final. Lo se, no fue muy bueno, hubo OoC… pero es que como ya se habrán dado cuenta mi imaginación no anda muy bien últimamente y solo salio este intento de historia. Gomen!!!_

_A pesar de todo… espero que les haya gustado… bueno en si esa era mi intención una historia familiar y esas cosas, pero creo que la idea pintaba mejor a como se escribió…_

_Aun así estoy agradecida que hayan leído lo que intente escribir y estaría más agradecida aún si me dejan su comentario, ya sea bueno o malo T.T _

_Gracias por leer._

_**Sayounara!!**_


End file.
